1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flicker suppression device in an image record apparatus being an electronic equipment such as a copy machine, a printer or the like having a fixing heater.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional image record apparatus, for example, in a copy machine having a main heater and a sub heater as fixing heaters, the main heater is lighted (turned on) for, e.g., 240 ms (microsecond) and the sub heater is lighted for, e.g., 160 ms every time a detected temperature of a fixing roller becomes lower than a target temperature.
Since a lighting time of the fixing heater is constant (i.e., not varied) in a standby state and also in a copy-sequence state, the fluctuation of power to be supplied to the fixing heater frequently repeats as shown in FIG. 5. Therefore, voltage change frequently repeats in a power supplying path connected to the fixing heater in the standby state and also in the copy-sequence state. For this reason, a brightness flicker phenomenon is generated in an illumination equipment, a television or the like which is connected to a power supplying system identical with that of the fixing heater. This situation sometimes has brought unpleasant feeling called as a "flicker" for human eyes. It is desirable to decrease the flicker.